Out for Lunch
by The Fluff Machine
Summary: For Tony, it's been one relationship bump after another. Strangely enough, it only takes an argument with Ziva to change that.


**Alright guys, this time I'm gonna cut the crap. None of the usual intro stuff. Truth is, I've been gone a while. A long while. Inspiration just hasn't sought me out like usual. So, here it is- another NCIS fiction for your reading pleasure and my writing enjoyment; also associated with ****The Bet****and ****Perfect Fit****.**

Out for Lunch

_An NCIS Fanfiction by teentitansrobstar_

It's just one ruined romance after another for that kid. Of course, he thinks I don't know, but I can tell. We go way back in the field, and, let's face it: Tony can be pretty easy to read.

Sure, I don't know her name. I don't know what she looks like, how long they'd been together, or even why they broke up.

But I know they did. And I know it hurt him.

I know I'm not really the tender, touchy-feely sort of guy. But I have my moments. They're few and far between, but they're there.

I don't like to admit that though. It's kind of like apologizing. It shows weakness, and that's one thing I can't show.

For the good of the team. Although I can be, well… gruff at times, they're like family.

But I don't like to think about it. Especially in this job. Our lives go on the line all the time, and the last thing we need is to get attached to each other.

But it's already too late for that. Even after Kate, I still haven't learned.

Anyway, I was talking about Tony, right?

Yeah, that kid is about as good with commitments as I am. And that's not a good sign.

He was acting weird- or weirder- today. He was more focused on his job than exchanging witty remarks with Ziva or calling McGee a probie. He actually called him Tim. That alone was scary.

The rest of us pretended not to notice.

I hope it turns out alright for him, I really do. But for now he's focused on his job, and he's good at it.

I just hope that when all of this blows over, it stays that way.

**Three Months Later**

"It was the mother, _Tony_."

"It was the sister, _Ziva_." They were on the road, or at least they _had _been until this dispute had started. At the moment, they were parked on the side of the road.

"No, I'm quite certain that-"

Interrupting their back-and-forth argument, Tony's phone rang. Flicking it open, he said,

"Yeah, boss?"

"Have you two got anything yet?" Looking slightly surprised, Tony replied,

"Uh, no, but we're on our way to the sister's place right now to question her and-"

"Tony, you're supposed to be questioning the _mother_, Tony."

"Right, boss. Of course. Call you when we get something." Tony hung up, looking slightly flustered. Even though Ziva hadn't heard a word of the conversation other that what Tony had said, she laughed.

"I told you. That means _I _get to drive."

"No way, David. You're crazy if you think I'll let you drive. You'll break at least ten traffic violations."

"At least I listen to Gibbs' instructions." Both of them were fed up with the other. However, Tony offered in exasperation,

"How about I just take you out to lunch?" Ziva looked over in surprise.

"You would rather go to lunch than let me drive?"

"Yes?" Tony replied hesitantly.

"Then I accept." Now it was Tony's turn to be surprised.

"Really?" Ziva shrugged.

"Sure. It's not like we're going on a date, right?" Tony nodded as he gunned the engine.

"Right." They pulled out. After a moment's silence, he said,

"Then we'll go to the McDonalds."

"There is _no_ way I'm going there. They have that clown guy." Ziva shuddered.

"You _are _a strange one, David."

That was the day I decided to eliminate Rule 12. Besides, I knew McGee had already asked Abby several times to the occasional "friendly movie" and that each time Abby had agreed.

God, that rule's just no good anymore.

And besides, Ziva would be good for Tony.

And Tony would be good for Ziva.

Of course, I knew _that_ all along.

But they needed to figure it out themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I don't feel like rambling today, but thanks for reading. Y'all should know how much it means to me by now, right? And, if you haven't read Perfect Fit, that story is kinda where it all began. I wrote Perfect Fit, then I wrote The Bet as it's prequel, and now I've written Out to Lunch, which is basically where it "begins".<strong>

**Thanks again.**

**Oh, and, everybody figured out who was narrating, right?**

**Thanks for staying at the Fluff Factory and I'll see ya next time!**

**Much love,**

**The Fluff Machine**


End file.
